Nueva Realidad
|image = sophia.jpg |band = Analogue Revolution |baile = / My New Reality |genero = Electropop |largo = 3:37 |anterior = Llorar |nuevo = Por siempre}} es una canción de Analogue Revolution.Fue usada para el solo de Sophia Lucia llamado "Mi Nueva Realidad" en el episodio "Out With the Old, In With the New". Letra Is this a dream? Is this a dream? I've followed you for so long I wonder, is there something wrong with me? How can I make you notice How can I get you into my reality Through space and time My land, my mind Take off and fly When I come down Somehow you found me here tonight This night is too good to be true There's nothing I want more than to be here with you This night it just doesn't seem real I cannot find the words to tell you how I feel Is this a dream? Is this a dream? Or could it be a new reality? Is this a dream? Is this a dream? Or could it be a new reality? Just you and me My new reality Just you and me It's like we're in a different world You're my boy, and baby I'm your girl You're everything I hoped for Every wish I ever made, how could I ask for more? Those deep blue eyes They hypnotize I'm falling deep If this is fake I don't wanna wake Just let me sleep This night is too good to be true There's nothing I want more than to be here with you This night it just doesn't seem real I cannot find the words to tell you how I feel Is this a dream? Is this a dream? Or could it be a new reality? Is this a dream? Is this a dream? Or could it be a new reality? Just you and me My new reality Just you and me I've followed you for so long (Just you and me) I wonder, is there something wrong? (New reality) How can I make you notice (Just you and me) How can I get you into my reality? (New reality) I've followed you for so long (Just you and me) I wonder, is there something wrong? (New reality) How can I make you notice (Just you and me) How can I get you into my reality? (New reality) New reality New reality Letra en Español *Letra traducida por el canal "dilianny reyes" ¿Esto es un sueño? ¿Esto es un sueño? Te he seguido por mucho tiempo Me pregunto si hay algo malo en mi ¿Como puedo hacer que te des cuenta? ¿Como puedo tenerte en mi realidad? A través del espacio y el tiempo Mi tierra,mi mente,despego y vuelo Cuando aterricé,de alguna manera Me encontraste aquí esta noche Esta noche es demasiado buena Para ser verdad No hay nada que desee más que estar aquí contigo Esta noche simplemente no se siente real No puedo encontrar las palabras Para decirte lo que siento ¿Esto es un sueño? ¿Esto es un sueño? ¿Podría ser mi nueva realidad?(x2) Solo tu y yo Mi nueva realidad Solo tu y yo Es como si estuviéramos en un mundo diferente Tu eres mi chico,baby, y yo soy tu chica Tu eres todo lo que esperaba Con todo lo que he hecho ¿Que podría pedir más? Esos profundos ojos azules Ellos hipnotizan, Estoy cayendo muy profundo Si esto es falso no quiero despertar Solo déjame dormir Esta noche es demasiado buena Para ser verdad No hay nada que desee más que estar aquí contigo Esta noche simplemente no se siente real No puedo encontrar las palabras Para decirte lo que siento ¿Esto es un sueño? ¿Esto es un sueño? ¿Podría ser mi nueva realidad?(x2) Solo tu y yo Mi nueva realidad Solo tu y yo Te he seguido por mucho tiempo (solo tu y yo) Me pregunto si hay algo malo en mi (mi nueva realidad) ¿Como puedo hacer que te des cuenta? (Solo tu y yo) ¿Como puedo tenerte en mi realidad? (Nueva realidad)(x2) Nueva Realidad Nueva Realidad Categoría:Solos de Sophia Categoría:Jazz Categoría:Tercera Temporada